A Chance of a Happy Ending
by Natalie Nichole Anne
Summary: A girl who has known nothing but fear and hatred all her life. Erik, still living in selfpity after Christine left him. But can two lonely people have a chance of a happy ending? EOW. Second chapter up. Please R&R. Modern day.
1. Chapter 1: Rooftops and Mirrors

**Natalie's Note: I'm new to the site. So forgive slow updates. Please enjoy my first chapter and R&R please. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the POTO characters. But Madeleine and others are mine. **

**POV-Madeleine**

_And for once it might be grand_

_To have someone understand_

_I want so much more than they have planned_

The words from my favorite fairy tale floated back to me. I never realized how much these words would relate to my life at the moment. Rather that thinking of the present, I allowed my mind to wander to a happy memory from the past.

_"Papa!" I ran to him as he came through the door from work. He smiled and hugged me, but I tried to wiggle away. "Papa! Listen! Mrs. Rioytt said I need to have the words memorized to my recital song! Will you help me?" I always got excited when I talked about my voice lessons. Papa gave me a tired smile; I knew he had had a long day at work. But he looked into my pleading blue eyes and nodded. I squealed with joy as I led him into the living room._

_We popped in "The Beauty and the Beast" and fast-forwarded it to the song called "Belle Reprise." But I simply called it "Belle's Song." Papa and I watched the part when Belle ran into the field singing over and over again. After we had watched it more times then we could count, Papa turned the T.V. off and announced it was time for me to go to bed._

"_Oh Papa! Do I have to? I almost have it!" I said, looking up mournfully at him. _

_Papa simply chuckled. "Oh my dear Madeleine, you already know the words. Too bad I know you too well and know you're just trying to stay up later."_

_I looked down bashfully. What he said was true. He laughed, a sound that always warmed me._

"_Come on child, let's get you to bed." He extended his hand, which I eagerly took without hesitation. Once we were upstairs, I ran from his side and extracted a worn book off my bookshelf. It was dark green and had "The Beauty and the Beast" written on the front in curvy, gold letters. He smiled, took the book from me, and read for a little while. Once he set the book aside, he kissed my forehead._

"_You know, Maddy, you and Belle have a lot in common."_

_This caused me to sit up in my bed. Belle was my idol and I wanted to be just like her. "You think so Papa?" My eyes bore up into his, making sure he wasn't teasing me._

"_Well sure." He sat down on the edge of my bed and pushed a lock of wavy brown hair behind my ear. "You both have the biggest heart I have ever seen. But unlike Belle," He said, in a low whisper, as if he was afraid someone would hear, "you're real." He sat back and looked sadly at me. "Promise me Maddy that you'll never lose that, that you'll always be kind to others. Even those who aren't as fortunate as you are."_

_I looked at him with a confused look. "Well sure Papa. Is everything okay?"_

_He smiled. "Yes sweetie, everything is fine."_

"_DADDY!" We both jumped at the sudden yell of my twin brother Mason, from the other room. Papa kissed me goodnight and left the room._

But that night, my life fell into shambles.

_Yelling. I heard distant yelling and the clatter of something hard on the tile downstairs. I sat up quickly, trying to let my eyes adjust to the darkness. Once they did, my two small feet hit the bedroom floor and I slowly snuck out of my room. I sat at the top of the stairs and realized my parents were fighting. I hid in the shadows, so they wouldn't see me. But upon closer inspection, I saw that they weren't going to realize I was there. They were too distracted._

"_How could you?" It was my father's strained voice._

"_How could I not? You've never been around here to know what's going on!" This voice was Mama's, and she sounded furious. I heard a noise behind me and I turned to see Mason, and my older sister, Amy coming to sit and listen with me._

"_But our family--"_

"_Our family, Ted? Now you care about our family? Well it's too damn late for that, isn't it?"_

"_Sure, I'm gone a lot for work! But it's all for _you_! Everything I've done is for _you_, Janet! And what to you do to thank me? You go around with another man every time I turn my back!"_

"_Don't bring Dan into this! You're out of our family Ted! You have been for a long time and Dan is more than willing to replace you!"_

"_Fine! I'm out of here!" Papa said, and I could hear the shocked gasp from all three of us._

"_Well good!" I heard Mama shout. "You're not wanted here anyways!"_

"_No! Papa! No, you can't leave!" I yelled, getting up to go down the stairs._

"_Maddy! Don't!" Amy grabbed my sleep shirt, but using all my seven-year-old strength, I fought free of her and ran to Papa. I clung to his leg sobbing, as he looked down at me with bewilderment. I also heard Amy and Mason joining us downstairs._

"_Papa! You can't leave! Who will help me with my recital song?" I felt his hand rubbing my back, and soothing words being whispered in my ear. But the next thing I knew, Mama was pulling me away. When I lost grip of Papa's leg, Mama swept me into her arms. I wept into Mama's shoulder as Papa glanced at the four of us._

"_See what you did? You made the child cry!"_

No, Mama. You did that._ I thought silently as I continued sobbing. _

"_What are you waiting for? LEAVE!" But when Papa made no move to go, Mama grabbed a picture frame off the table and chucked it at him. He blocked it with his arm and it fell on the floor, and the glass shattered everywhere. Papa shook his head, glanced over his shoulder and left. That was the last time I ever saw him._

"Madeleine?" I heard a voice question, but I still lay there, in my daydream of the past. "Madeleine?" It was closer now. "**Madeleine!**" I jerked up into a sitting position to face my best friend, a member of the _corps de ballet_, Leileianna.

"Sorry, I was--"

"Daydreaming again? Honestly Maddy, you are always drifting away from the present." Leileianna, Leilei for short, shook her head. "Hurry now! Madame will want her dressing room clean after she gets done with rehearsal." She turned to leave.

"Wait a second. How did you get out of rehearsal early?" I smirked at her evilly. A slight reddening came to her face.

"Oh! Well, Kirsten wouldn't stop complaining about how the music had the wrong notes, but it was her voice that was really wrong. And how we dancers were dancing too close, although we were a good five-feet away." She shook her head. "She was last ranting on about how the lights were too bright and were making her look ugly. I had had enough of it. So I left to check on you, and a good thing I did! You would have sat here until Kirsten had come. I know you too well Madeleine Cecilia Annabelle Rosario."

"Well then, Leileianna Susanna Annabell'Lee," I said mockingly, "did you know I was going to ask to spend the night tonight?" My voice suddenly became serious. "Dan is all stressed out about some business deal and I don't wish to be around him." A flashing image of him coming towards me with a raised, frustrated hand made me wince.

"Of course! When I said whenever you needed to come over, to come over, I meant it." She hugged me tight. I felt suddenly very grateful that I had a friend like her.

"Leilei!!" A voice rang down the hallway and Leilei shrunk towards the wall.

"Dang! They noticed I'm missing!" She started for the door briskly.

"And did you think they wouldn't?" I couldn't help but giggle. But she was already out the door. I sighed at the sudden emptiness. I got up from the couch and began cleaning. I hated cleaning up for a hag like Kirsten. She was the Prima Donna of the Paris Opera House, although she was a terrible singer! I had been told many times I should join the chorus and work my way up to replacing Kirsten.

How I wanted to! But when I simply mentioned it to Mama and Dan, I had received a lashing for even considering such a thing! I was already promised to a man, Jason, who was currently twenty-one, four years older than myself. When Dan had mentioned this crazy idea to Jason, he had disagreed whole-heartedly, which put an end to my daydreams of becoming a famous singer. Which was Papa's last wish to me before he left. But everyone's disagreeing had put a quick end to that little string of hope, and I never mentioned it again. Although, I still did apply for a job here. The only job that Dan would allow was to be a maid. _"So she can get used to it before she marries you,"_ I heard Dan say to Jason and both of them laugh as if I wasn't there. I had only taken the job because I knew Leilei was around here a lot and I could be closer to music than I had been the last ten years of my life.

Once I finished cleaning, I quickly gathered all my supplies and went into Leilei's dressing room just as people from rehearsal started pouring into the hallways, chatting excitedly about next week's opening night. How I wanted to be a part of it all! Even if I was simply a chorus girl for the rest of my life, I just wanted to be part of something, _anything_ besides marrying Jason once I turned eighteen and wasting my life away.

-----------------X

"Oh, let's hurry! I've never been to the roof before!" I felt like a fugitive as I hurried Leilei along.

"Wait, I need to use the restroom first! Go on up without me. I'll be there soon." She quickly tore off to the nearest one. I watched her for a moment and then I began going down the dark hallway blindly. I smiled, pulling my cell phone from my pocket and opening it so I could get a bit of light. The hazy blue glow gave me enough so I didn't trip and get myself caught. I made it to the roof in a matter of minutes, since we were almost there when Leilei decided she needed a break first.

A light snow fell and I lifted my head up to the sky and opened my mouth. I loved to catch snowflakes on my tongue like I had when I was little. I spun around childishly in the cold air, letting it hit my cheeks. Oh, how I loved these few moments of freedom away from everything! I stopped and collapsed on the snow bed below me in a fit of giggles. I closed my eyes and let the world settle from my dizziness before I opened them again.

When I did, I noticed something I hadn't before. Towards my right at the very edge of the roof stood a tall man dressed in old-fashioned black clothing. He was facing me, looking at me quizzically. I suddenly felt embarrassed for my immature spinning and giggles. Obviously not right for a girl of seventeen years and due to be married in nine months! But he didn't say anything, simply stared at me and I looked back at him in puzzlement.

I immediately noticed that he wore a white mask, and it frightened me a bit. Who else besides a criminal wore a mask? But I did not feel the need to cry out. I could hear as Leilei started up the stairs again, not too quietly may I add, but I took a tentative step towards the man.

"Excuse me, monsieur? Are you alright?" He looked so sad and broken I had to ask. But at that current moment, Leilei flung herself through the door, laughing.

"Told you I wouldn't take long!" Leilei said as she walked towards me. I looked at her for a moment, then back to where the masked man was. The spot on the roof was now empty, only a slight indent in the snow marked where he had been. I thought for a moment I had imagined the whole thing. _No, someone had been there._

-----------------X

"And then _bam!_ He was gone when I looked back!" I ended the retelling of what had happened on the roof to Leilei.

"And _boom!_ He was gone?" She questioned quizzically.

"No," I said with an exasperated sigh, "I believe I said _bam!_ And then _bam!_ He was gone!"

This made Leilei laugh and I wrung my hands, trying to keep from yelling at her. I knew I shouldn't have told her. She wouldn't have believed me. But her giggles slowly subsided and she noticed the evil look I was giving her.

"Okay, sorry." She said, wiping a tear from her eye. "But come on Madeleine. It's a little far-fetched."

I glanced around the dressing room we had taken refuge in. We still didn't want to go to bed, so we had come to the old Prima Donna's dressing room the was supposedly haunted by an Opera Ghost. We didn't mind the rumors though. It was far away from everything else and we had little chance at being discovered. It had been our little hangout for a few weeks now. I glanced back at Leilei, determined that she would believe me.

"Why would I make up something like that?" I said, looking at her evenly.

"I don't know Maddy. But haven't I told you a thousand times?"

This made me look at her in a puzzled manner. She leaned closer to my face, looking right into my eyes. She laid a hand on my shoulder and I took a deep breath, wondering what was coming next.

"Windex is not for eating." She stated simply. She tried to keep her serious expression on, but it only lasted a few seconds before she smiled jokingly and began laughing again.

"Whatever. I know what I saw." I said, shaking my head and getting up. I walked over to the huge mirror in the corner and saw some snow was still in my hair. I used my hand to shake it out, causing half melted snow to fall everyone. Leilei and I remained in stubborn silence for several minutes. I could tell it was kind of a contest between us at the moment. I lost.

"So, what's the whole deal with this place being 'haunted'?"

This made Leilei smile. She loved ghost stories. She leapt up from her spot on the couch and flipped the light switch off.

"Hey!" I shouted into the darkness, turning and putting my back against the mirror. "You know I'm afraid of the dark!" Suddenly, I saw a flashlight turn on and illuminate Leilei's face. "Where'd you get a flashlight?"

"Shh!" She waved my question away. "A magician never reveals his secrets."

"Her." I corrected.

"Whatever. Anyways…four years ago there was a beautiful chorus girl."

"Oh…this is going to be good." I said sarcastically as I sat down on a chair opposite from her. The flashlight shined in my face and I lifted a hand to block it out.

"Will you just shut up and listen!" Leilei asked, finally taking the blinding light away.

"Sorry." I said with mock sincerity. "Continue."

"Thank you." She said, just as sarcastic. So over the next twenty minutes, she told me the entire legend of the Phantom of the Opera, or the Opera Ghost. "Some still thinks he roams around the Opera House, looking for Christine and killing those who get in his way."

I looked at her with hard eyes. "And I'm the crazy one? Come on! There's no ghost!" I rolled my eyes as I walked over and flipped on the light switch. Leilei switched off the flashlight.

"Suit yourself. But non-believers pay!"

I shook my head. "Anyways, on a more sane note, let's just sleep in here. I don't feel like going all the way back--"

"You're scared, aren't you?" Leilei grinned.

"No, I'm not scared. I just hate the dark." I lied and grabbed a blanket from a small pile we had put in here and lay on the floor. "You're turn on the couch."

"Fine." Leilei got up and turned the light off. After a few moments of tense silence, Leilei tried again. "But don't let the ghost get you!"

I didn't satisfy her joking manner with a reply; I simply rolled over and went to sleep.

-----------------X

My eyes opened lazily to a still dark room. I yawned and rolled over, grabbing my phone to see what time it was. I clicked the button on the side and it informed me it was 3:34 in the morning. I set the phone aside and sat up. I wanted my Ipod. I sat there for a few moments, letting my eyes adjust to the darkness. Once they did, I glanced over and saw Leilei sleeping comfortably on the couch.

_Lucky her. I'm going to have back problems tomorrow. _I thought as I stood up. I adjusted my flannel pjs bottoms and tank top, which had become twisted as I slept, and then I slipped my slippers onto my cold feet. I glanced around the dark room slowly. _Purse, where are you?_ I started to fumble through the room, not worried about waking Leilei up. That girl has literally slept through an earthquake. I stood up straight again, and glanced around. I finally spotted it next to the mirror in the corner.

As I stood in front of the mirror, I thought I saw a flicker of light. I glanced behind me, only to see there was no light that had been reflected. And since the light had not gone, it had to be…inside the mirror? I bent down and picked up my purse, but it caught on something. I tugged it free and heard a small click noise, as if I had set off some trigger. I leaned forward and looked at the mirror and to my surprise it began to move! I stumbled back, as the mirror opened! It actually opened! My instincts were screaming at me to run, but fear made me immobile.

Once it opened, I saw a dark shadow of a man. I stumbled back, inhaling my lungs and preparing to scream. But the man was faster. He leapt forward and covered my mouth with his hand. I struggled for only a moment, realizing then it was no use. He overpowered me easily. I gave in as he began leading me down the dark hallway. I glanced over my shoulder, or as much as I could, to see Leilei still sleeping peacefully on the couch.

_What irony. _

**Natalie's Note: Well, kind of a cliffhanger at the moment. But I'm going to hang out with some friends so I'll add what happens in the next chapter. I'll start typing it tomorrow, since I'm on spring break and have nothing better to do. Well R&R please. And be gentle, no bashing.**

**Disclaimer: Lyrics at the beginning aren't mine, but are from Disney's "Beauty and the Beast".**


	2. Chapter 2: Underground lakes and Music

**Natalie's Note: Well, it's only a few hours later and I'm bored, so on to chapter two. Then maybe I'll actually get some sleep. R&R please. And just a btw, most of this story will be told through Madeleine's POV, but Erik will be telling some as well. I also want to thank my best friend Toni for inventing Leileianna's name and personality. It helped immensely. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the POTO characters. But Madeleine and others are mine. **

**POV-Erik**

I watched with amusement as Mademoiselle Annabell'Lee told my story, with quite a few of her own takes on it added in! As far as I knew, I had not escaped the mob by summoning an army from thin air and Christine had not been so terrified that she had taken her own life in my very home. In fact, it had been recently announced that her and Raoul had their first child together only a month ago. This had caused me to withdraw from the world completely for days, trying to rid the images of them together from my mind. This is just what I did at this moment. I suppose you could say I have become somewhat an expert!

"Some still think he roams around the Opera House, looking for Christine and killing those who get in his way."

I chuckled at this. This was certainly a new one! I looked at Leilei and shook my head with amusement. I had never taken a great liking to her, for she was too sarcastic and high-strung for my taste. But I glanced at her friend, the one who I had seen a few times, including tonight on the roof. She seemed more resigned and quiet.

Realizing I was thinking of other women, I felt as if I had betrayed Christine. _Oh! My dear, sweet Christine! My angel!_ I still imagined what our life would have been like if she had chosen me instead of that foolish boy. I should have seen that night on the roof that she could never love me; that she would find a way to wiggle out of my grasp and get everything that she wanted! But I loved her so much I couldn't deny her happiness! Especially after she kissed me. Unmasked, nonetheless! No, I could never keep an angel such as herself with a demon like me. I had to let her go. Although it had been four years ago, the pain was still there as if it had happened last night.

"Fine." Leilei's voice jerked me back into the present moment. "But don't let the ghost get you!"

I shook my head again, for what, the third time? Leilei sure did like to see her friend squirm! I glanced at…Madeleine I suppose it was, and watched as she shot Leilei an evil look and rolled over. Perhaps she really is scared. But I didn't give it another thought. I turned and took my leave.

-----------------X

_Curses!_ It was several hours later that I realized I had left my note to the managers in the hallway. It had been four years since O.G. had been heard of, and I thought it was time for his return. But as I was watching the two young girls I had set it down and forgotten it. I sighed with irritation as I stood from the organ bench and started to make my way back.

Once I was there, I glanced listlessly into the room to see Madeleine stumbling around in the dark. I held my torch to the floor then, looking for the letter. Aha! It lay right by where I had stood, only hours ago. I picked it up then glanced at the room one more time, only to see someone staring back. It was Madeleine, whose eyes seemed to look straight through the mirror. I suddenly glanced at my torch knowingly.

_Damn it._ She had seen the light through the mirror. I immediately threw the torch behind me and heard it distinguish in the puddle it had landed in. I looked back up and only to see that she had triggered the switch somehow! No! The mirror swiveled open, and before she had time to react, I rushed forward and placed a gloved hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming.

I hadn't planned on kidnapping her, but I couldn't trust a random girl to know where my secret passage was! She could easily alert the authorities, even though everyone thought I was dead. This had been secured with the newspaper article Nadir had helped me publish only days after the disaster. But this could still ruin my existence, though miserable. No, it was best I take her back with me and ensure it was safe, or dispose of my threat.

She struggled a bit, but realized quite suddenly that it was doing her no good. I quickly led her down the hallway and she followed without protest. Once we reached the lake, I let her go, knowing even if she screamed no one would hear this far down.

"How did you find the secret passage? Did someone speak of it?" I demanded, standing up to my full height, which was at least thirteen inches taller than her. The poor girl couldn't be over five foot two inches. She looked down at her feet, which kicked the ground lightly. She had her hands folded in front of her as she shrugged.

"Well?" After a few more minutes of silence, I grabbed her wrist and her face distorted in pain.

-----------------X

**POV-Madeleine**

When he had led me down, I decided right away I would be silent and uncooperative, hoping this would make him want to bring me back. But as soon as he grabbed my wrist, all my resolve gave way. I had enough of this treatment at home and I would not allow it elsewhere.

"Ouch!" I yelled, pulling my wrist away. His grip hadn't been prepared for me to try and get away. "You don't have to do that, and if you must know, my purse strap caught on it. I didn't mean to open it up." I said, defensively. Let this crazy man hate me, but he will _not_ touch me.

I crossed my arms, as if waiting for an apology. My purse was still in my hands and I wondered briefly if I could call for help. _No, I left my cell phone next to my bed._ I thought sadly. We stared evenly at each other for a few moments, but he spoke first.

"Forgive me Mademoiselle. I thought perhaps…" He trailed off, and I waited for him to continue. He didn't. "Well come now. You must be tired." He stepped into the boat and offered me his hand. I stared at him incredulously.

"You mean you're not taking me back?" I looked at him, at a loss for words. He chuckled, the man actually laughed at me!

"What did you expect Mademoiselle? To let you go so you could tell everyone where I am?"

"I assure you, I would not--"

"As many others have said this, they have also betrayed. No, I am sorry Mademoiselle. Know that this is not a rash judgment on your character, but rather on mankind. Now, if you would kindly come now." He held his hand out again. But I crossed my arms and stepped into the boat unassisted. Of course, being the clumsy fool I am, I stumbled and he grabbed my shoulder to steady me so I did not fall into the cold water below. I didn't know if it was cold, but it sure looked like it was!

"I'm fine!" I said, but as I said this he shrugged.

"Okay, well if you don't need my assistance…" He let go of my shoulder. I was still off balance and I wobbled a bit. I tried to grab him for support, but missed. I had already started to lean my weight in that direction and so I went tumbling into the water, which as predicted, was cold. I came up sputtering, coughing, and shivering.

"Does my help sound exceptional now?" He bent down and offered me his gloved hand. I swallowed my pride, as well as my urge to have a cough attack, and took it. He helped me into the boat and I sat in front of him as he started poling us across the mysterious underground lake. I started to wring out my clothes over the edge of the boat, hoping it would make me warmer. My attempts were in vain.

"What do you do at the opera house?" He asked me, gazing down at my shivering form. I remained silent. "Look, we'll be together for a little while and I'm just trying to make things pleasant."

I sighed, deciding that he didn't deserve my bitterness. Even if he did kidnap me. "I'm a m-m-maid." I said shamefully as I trembled from the cold. "I-i-it isn't t-the best job. B-but it helps." My teeth chattered in between words.

"Here." He stopped and set the pole down and swung his cape off. He handed it to me and I hesitated before taking it. It was a noble gesture, even though it was partly his fault I was soaked.

"Thanks." I wrapped it around my shoulders, which made me feel better almost immediately. Regardless of the situation, I felt myself begin to relax. "I'm Madeleine Cecilia Annabelle Rosario...by the way." I always loved using my full name.

He looked at me for a moment, as if contemplating whether he could trust me with his name. "Erik. Just Erik." I nodded, and before I could say anything he spoke first. "But you won't speak that name to anyone besides me!" His voice was commanding and made me want to sink lower in the boat. I nodded dumbly, not being able to think of anything to say.

Soon we reached the other side of the lake and he offered his hand to help me up, and this time I was smart enough to take it.

"Thanks." I said quietly as I felt my wet slippers hit solid ground. As they did, they made a sloshing sound as water exploded from them like I had popped a balloon. I looked up at him, almost as if I was ashamed.

"Come on…I'll get you something to change into. Follow me."

-----------------X

**POV-Erik**

I hadn't expected to let her anywhere near Christine's old room. But when I saw her cold shivering body below me, I had to take pity. Mostly because it was my fault she had fallen in. So, although I didn't want to, I led her to the old room I had not stepped into since _that night_. I pointed out where the closet, bathroom, and other things were. She stood in the middle of the room and I noticed for the first time since we met how beautiful she was.

"That's the bathroom, I'm sure you'll find everything you need…" I trailed off as I gazed her. She had dark brown hair that fell in soft waves around her face. It reached to about her mid-back, and it being wet, a few strands stuck to her neck. She had big, blue-green eyes. You couldn't really say that they were one or the other, they simply held both colors. She was short and had a slim figure. She was obviously shy, but from what I had seen she also held a quiet-determination about her. She was delicate looking, almost like if you dropped her she would shatter into pieces.

"Thanks…" She said, since I had not continued but had only stared at her.

"You're welcome." I said and before I could make a bigger fool out of myself, I left and shut the door. I sat down at my piano bench, deciding to play this rather than my organ. All while trying to block out memories of Christine that came flooding back at an alarming rate. I looked at the keys and let my hand absently run across them before I started playing.

Music flooded through every part of my body as I began playing, and I lost myself. I always did when I was playing. I was so deep in my own world; I didn't notice Mademoiselle Rosario standing behind me, watching silently. Once I finished, I glanced casually behind me. Seeing her, I tried not to act startled. I was sure, wearing Christine's clothing and standing where she once stood, the image would be too hard to bear with.

But, when I turned, I was relieved. She was wearing Christine's clothes, but she had given them her own style, with a scarf at the waist of the black cotton dress. There was no flash of pain in my heart, which made me glad. Her long hair was pulled back on top of her head with a clip. She also wore a beautiful smile, and it made me look at her quizzically.

"Mademoiselle Rosario--"

"Madeleine. Call me Madeleine." I nodded, but before I could say anything else, she spoke first. "You play beautifully, mousier. I used to play piano too, until…" Here she trailed off and her eyes glazed over, as if she was replaying some painful events in her head, but she waved her hand. "Anyways…I haven't played on an actual piano for years. I only have my old rickety keyboard." She gestured toward the piano. "Do you mind…?" She asked timidly.

"No…go right ahead." I sat up and backed a few feet away, giving her some space. She grinned very broadly as she practically skipped to the bench. This made me smile, knowing I had done something to cause her happiness. She used her hand to smooth her dress before she sat down. Her fingers hovered over the keys for a second, as if choosing what to play. But within moments, she began playing a beautiful piece. One I did not recognize. I wasn't sure if I heard right, but when I focused I was almost sure I could hear her humming. _I wonder if she sings._ I thought to myself hopefully. _Perhaps there is something we can occupy our time with. I wonder if she'd be interested. _

Once it ended she looked at me and smiled again. She seemed to like doing this. She quickly looked back at the piano and began playing something else. But with this question floating around in my mind, I had to ask her.

"Mademoiselle, I mean Madeleine. Do you by chance sing?"

She looked up from the piano and stopped playing. Her gaze was suddenly full of sadness.

"I took voice lessons for three years, when I was a child. But I had to stop. Since then, I've done anything I could. School and church choirs, and it's the reason why I have a job at the opera house." She glanced down at the keys and stroked her hand over it. "Even if I can't sing I love to be around music. So, to answer your question, I do sing."

"Would you please sing something for me?" I asked, hoping my voice was gentle. But to my surprise, her cheeks turned red and she looked at me, as if I had asked her to jump off a cliff.

"Oh! Well, I'm not very good. I don't really think I should…"

"I beg to differ. I used to teach voice, and if you're any good…"

She then looked at me with such hope; I thought I felt a slight pang in my heart. "Oh, you would really teach me?"

"Well, I'd love to, except I need to hear you first." I prodded gently.

"Okay…well…" She looked at the piano and played the same thing she had played first. Except now she sung along with it. It was quite a beautiful song and I wondered why I had not heard it before. As for her voice, it was pretty enough. It was a rich soprano with a slight inflection that gave her a bit of a breathy quality. But she sang with almost no emotion at all. There was no point in singing if you don't feel it, and apparently no one had taught this girl that.

-----------------X

**POV-Madeleine **

I felt fairly alarmed when Erik asked me to sing. I never really sang out of the blue for anyone. Sure, I had the occasional solo in choir or at church, but still. I was scared. So I had tried to remain calm as I sat at the piano bench and played one of my originals I had written recently. As I did, I could feel his eyes bore into my back. I felt extremely self-conscious the entire time, but I managed to make it through the song. Once I finished, I couldn't bring myself to look at him. The few moments of silence that followed made it even more awkward.

"Well you have a good voice. You hit all the right notes and had good clarity." He paused, and I finally looked behind my shoulder. "But you could use some emotion and better breathing. If I taught you, you could have a voice that would out sing anyone in Paris."

This made me excited, but I thought that this would probably keep me down here longer, which didn't sound too bad at the moment. Sure, he had kidnapped me but he seemed a lot nicer than Dan and Jason, or at least it seemed so. But perhaps he only wanted me to return for lessons. I hadn't taken lessons since Mama married Dan, and he forced me to quit. So Erik's offer sounded like the best thing in the world and caution towards this strange man didn't even cross my mind.

"But, when would we--"

"Of course, you would want to return to your family. But no matter, I have better things to do anyways." He started to walk away. "And I still need to keep you here to make sure you're trustworthy." He walked into a room I assumed that was his, and slammed the door shut. So much that I heard picture frames on his wall shake.

_He must have read me wrong. I guess I'll explain myself later._

Once Erik was gone, I didn't know what to do with myself. I mean, what do you do when your kidnapper has left you alone in his house? _Explore, of course!_ I smiled to my self as I got up from the piano bench and adjusted my dress a little bit. When I had gone into the room he showed me, I opened the door to find the most beautiful clothes I had ever seen! They were all very elegant and expensive looking. So I had picked just a plain black dress that I had found in the back of the large closet. Luckily for me, the previous owner and I wore close to the same size.

I began walking around the large room I was in. I assumed it was the music room, because there were different instruments everywhere. Flutes, violins, cellos, an organ, the piano I had played, and some instruments I didn't even recognize. I saw some draws in the corner of the room which had leaves of music sheets hanging out. Although my curiosity was burning, I decided it was better not to go through it. It was hand written, probably by Erik, and I didn't want to make him angry.

I left the room, hoping the temptation would ease. As soon as I entered the large room outside this one, it did. I hadn't really noticed the details before, mostly because I had been scared out of my wits! But the front room had lush dark red carpet and beautiful matching furniture. Everything in this room screamed elegance, and I felt as if I wasn't worthy to be here. I looked around and saw a large fireplace in the corner that had a chair and a big footrest. I looked to my left and saw a kitchen that was nestled in the corner. I noticed as I stared at the obese refrigerator, how hungry I was. It had to be at least 5am by now and by this time I was usually up and eating. I glanced over my shoulder and, not seeing Erik, decided to make myself at home

I walked into the kitchen and explored for a few minutes. I noticed that most of the foods were simple to prepare and already pre-cooked. After contemplating for several minutes I decided on some crackers and string cheese. I decided then it was best to retreat to my room, eat, and maybe sleep for a while. As I made my way back, I saw Erik's door was open and my heart began beating rapidly. _Where is he?_ But then I heard distinct organ music coming from the music room where then I noticed the door was shut. I sighed with relief as I went into "my room".

This time when I came in, I let myself look at it in detail. The first thing I noticed was there was large bolt on the door. _I wonder what that's for. _I shrugged it off and shut the door, not bothering to lock it. Then I took in the rest of the room. It was as beautiful as the front room, if not more. The carpet was a dark blue, very soft, and sunk under my bare feet. The bed in the middle was circular and had the same blue comforter. It was also abnormally huge and I couldn't wait to lay down in it. Without looking on any further, I jumped on the bed like a giddy ten-year-old. I didn't even make it through my little meal before I fell asleep.

**Natalie's Note: Well they're starting to build a relationship. So how was the second chapter? Good, bad, or ugly? Let me know in a review! But I'm off to school. Happy Birthday to me. Hehe. I'm sixteen today. Yay! But I'll start chapter three this afternoon, but let me know in a review what you would like to see happen. Please review. I got 13 hits on chapter one in 5 hours and not a single review.**


End file.
